RIE (Reactive Ion Etching) is widely used in pattern formation carried out during semiconductor device manufacturing. In the RIE, it may be difficult to remove reactive products deposited along the inner wall of an etching apparatus when the boiling point of the reactive product of the etch target film and etch gas is high.